


Bars and Stars

by Numquam_satiabam



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, angry henry is hot, orgams, possessive af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numquam_satiabam/pseuds/Numquam_satiabam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y'all asked, I give</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bars and Stars

This was turning out to be the most fun I’d have since I started dating Henry.

“You want to go dancing?” he asked slowly, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, trust me, it’ll be fun. When you come visit me we have to go to the dance hall in Greene, it’ll be awesome. Good country fun,” I grin, watching as he seemed to mull this over on the Skype screen. 

“Well, I mean, I guess I did make you go out to the pubs with me when you came and visited me,” he murmurs. “Alright. We can go do your dancing. I assume we’ll be going with your friends?”

“Just one. And her boyfriend’s coming so they won’t pay much attention to us,” I promise, raising my hand like a girl scout. “Scout’s honor.”

He laughs and grins. “Alright, alright, I believe you sweetheart. Dance hall it is.”

I fist pumped.

…..

https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cn9XR6TVIAAnUHr.jpg:large

I stared at my phone, mouth open, blinking. It took me seconds to press the speed dial for Henry’s number.

“Hello?”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?!”

“Does that mean you don’t like it?” he asks. He sounded like he was pouting.

“No no, its….its perfect I just….” I groaned and rubbed a hand over my face. “Why do you have to be so handsome. Fuck Henry, and you’re wearing the fuck-me-belt.”

He sounded like he was trying not to laugh. “The fuck me belt?”

“Yes, the belt that makes me want you to tie me up with as you fuck me senseless,” I blurted, on a real tear right now. I couldn’t begin to describe the things going through my mind.

“I’ll have to keep that in mind,” he said softly, voice low.

I narrowed my eyes before a grin spread over my lips.

“Hey, your flight gets in tomorrow night right? Around seven-ish?”

“Yes,” he said slowly, trying to figure out the change in my voice. “Something wrong love?”

“No, no, I’m perfect. Text me tomorrow before you board?”

“Of course, I’ll text you babe,” he said, sounding confused.

“Love you babe,” I smile. 

“Love you too.”

As soon as he hangs up, I dial another number.

“Hey, Claire, no I’m good honey, you’re in town right? Awesome, you wanna hit up the outlet mall with me tomorrow morning, I have an idea.”

…

I smile as Henry walks through security, carrying his leather bags, smile on his face as he sees me. He kisses me softly and wraps his arms around me. “Hey baby.”

“Hey stranger,” I grin, nuzzling his neck. “You must be tired, that was a long ass flight.”

“I feel like I could sleep for three days straight,” he groans, letting some of his weight fall on me. I laugh and struggle to keep him up, swatting at his arms. 

“You goober. Come on, let’s get you home.”

“So did you enjoy your day shopping?” he asked as we loaded his bags into the backseat and got situated in the car.

“Mhm,” I smile. “I got everything I needed.”

…

“You want us to go separately?” Henry said confused, hands on my hips as he sat on the edge of my bed, shirtless, jeans unbuttoned. I run my fingers through his hair absently, smiling softly as I tug on the strands.

“Yup, I think it’ll be fun, more of a surprise,” I smile, biting my lip.

He looks at me warily. 

“I’m going to regret sending you what I was planning to wear aren’t I?” he asks, thumbs slipping under my tank top to stroke my hips.

I grin. “Oh honey, you aren’t going to know what hit you,” I purr.

…

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/d3/04/81/d30481ceec8212074d6a8f42707f7fbf.jpg

I fixed my hair in the little mirror in the pull down visor, turning my head this way and that. Claire glanced at me, shaking her head.

“Have I ever told you you’re scary when you get competitive?” she laughs.

I grin. “Yes, I think you’ve mentioned it.”

“Don’t fuck in the booth please,” she snorts as she gets out of the car. 

I straighten my skirt as I walk with her inside. “No promises.”

I smile when I see Henry and Pat sitting in the booth towards the back, lights dim and music loud in the old converted barn. They already have their beers, sipping as they laugh, but Henry freezes when he sees me, eyes traveling down my body, jaw jutting out and clenching. 

I saunter over to his side of the booth, smiling as I lean into his side.

“Hey honey,” I murmur, looping my arms around his shoulders, fingers toying with the collar of his plaid shirt.

“Oh baby girl, you are in for it,” he growls into my ear, hands circling my hips. I grin.

“The night’s just getting started,” I fire back, sliding into the booth as the waitress comes to get our drink orders. 

Henry’s hand grips my thigh, hand hot against my skin as we make conversation, but as the drinks keep coming and the music gets louder he leans over to growl in my ear. 

“You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now,” he growls, hand sliding further up my thigh and beneath my skin tight jean skirt.

I smile coyly and lean over to his ear. 

“I guess this would be bad time to tell you I’m not wearing panties,” I pout innocently. His hand tightened on my thigh before he pushed two fingers against my slit roughly, tips slipping in with how wet I was already. I choke on a gasp as he grit his teeth.

“You dirty fucking slut,” he purred, kissing me roughly, tasting like whisky and mint.

I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck to keep him kissing me as he started to finger fuck me below the table. From the corner of my eye I could see Claire and Pat slip from the booth to hit the dance floor. I let my forehead rest on his shoulder, panting and whimpers as his thumb starts to rub my clit firmly.

“H-henry, fuck,” I whimper, nails digging into his neck as he growls against my ear. 

“That’s it baby, cum on my fingers with everyone around us, filthy girl, gonna cum aren’t you pretty girl?” he grunts in my ear, fingers speeding up.

I start to tremble and hide my face against Henry’s neck when the waitress steps up to our table, recognizing Henry.

“Can I help y’all with any-“

“Fuck off!” Henry barks. “We’re busy!”

I didn’t notice the poor girl’s reaction, too busy trembling where I sat, cumming over his thick fingers as he rasped his fingertips over my g-spot, thumb manipulating my oversensitive clit as I cried out against his shoulder.

He eased his fingers from beneath my skirt, holding them up between us, glistening with my juices. I grabbed his wrist and pulled it closer, sucking his fingers clean, glancing at him through my eyelashes.

He growled.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” he breathed softly, eyes traveling over my face as I let him pull his fingers from my mouth. 

I slid from the booth and fast walked to the bathrooms at the back of the dance hall, not looking back, already knowing Henry wasn’t far behind me, eyes glued to my ass in the tight denim. I poked my head into the single bathroom, making sure it was empty, Henry already pressing against my ass, grinding against me. 

I moaned and let him push me into the bathroom, locking the door as he pins me against the wall, hands smoothing up my sides beneath my shirt as he kissed me roughly. I moaned and threaded my fingers into his hair, nipping at his lip as I hook my leg around his hip, skirt riding up my thighs.

He growls and slides a hand over my outer thigh, pushing my skirt farther up as he grinds against me, the denim rough against my already sensitive pussy.

“You’re so fucking wet I can feel you soaking my jeans,” he grunts, pulling me harder against him. “I need to taste you.”

He drops to his knees, one hand pushing my leg up from behind the knee, burying his face into my cunt, groaning as he laps at me.

“Oh fuck, Henry, I can’t,” I moan, bucking my hips towards his face, but he uses his free hand to hold my hip to the wall to keep me still.

“So sweet, my sweet little pussy,” he murmurs, sucking on my clit as he slides two fingers into me, crooking them to rub my spot hard as he groans against me.

“I can’t…..I, Henry, please,” I whimper. My toes curl and I keen softly.

“That’s it, come for me baby, be a good girl and cum for me.”

Henry pulled his fingers from me and replaced them with his tongue, his thumb taking over my clit and rubbing quickly.

I clap a hand over my mouth as I cum, screaming into it as I cum, thighs trembling as he growled into my clenching pussy, lapping at my juices as I shook against the wall, legs weak. 

He unbuttoned his jeans and I heard the smooth sound of his belt sliding through the loops of his jeans.

“I seem to recall someone saying this belt makes a little girl want me to fuck her senseless,” he breathes against my neck as he stands slowly, rubbing up against me to keep me pinned to the wall.

I whimper and nod slowly, breathlessly. “Uh-huh.”

He slowly wrapped his belt around my neck, holding the ends tightly, checking to make sure I could still breathe.

“Ok baby?” he murmurs, kissing over my jaw as he tugs the belt to tilt my head back.

“Yeah,” I breathe, hands pressing against his chest, eyeing the sweat drop that trickled down his neck and disappeared beneath his shirt.

“Good, because now, I’m going to fuck you,” he says calmly, other hand pulling his cock free from his boxers. “You’re going to take my cock like a good girl, and if you’re good, I may let you cum again, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” I whimper, shaking already. “I’d like your cock please. Use my pussy.”

He grinned and pulled my leg up over his hip and thrust into me hard, causing us both to gasp as I clenched over him. He pulled almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward hard, hips slapping against my thighs, cock stretching me wide.

“Fuck, your cunt gets so tight when I make you cum before I let you have my cock,” Henry grunts, thrusting slowly but deeply, tugging on the belt to force my head farther back. I pant and buck my hips, trying to make him go faster but he just chuckles darkly.

“You want me to go faster?” he growls in my ear, biting the lobe as he thrusts particularly hard, sliding me up the wall a little. “I don’t think so baby girl. You thought you could wear a tiny little skirt and no panties and act like a needy slut? I think you wanted me to fuck you here. Claim you and this sweet cunt.”

My thighs start to shake as my orgasm creeps closer, slowly building. “H-Henry, please…”

“Oh, beg sweetheart, beg me to let you cum on my thick cock, persuade me to let you milk my cock with this tiny pussy.”

“Henry, please, let me cum, I need it, you feel so good, I can’t…I can’t hold it,” I whimper, choking slightly as he jerks the belt and starts to snap his hips against mine quickly. 

“Cum. Now,” he grunts.

I feel my whole body tense as I cum, clenching and spasming over his cock as he keeps fucking me, drenching his cock as I shake, moaning low and long as my hands scratch at his biceps.

“So good, such a tight pussy,” he grits, grinding his hips against mine, his cock deep in my clenching cunt as he cums, cock throbbing as he fills me up.

I whimper quietly as he eases the belt from around my neck, kissing over the marks it left, hand stroking my neck gently. “Such a good girl, so good for me. So good.”

I guide his face to mine and kiss him softly, moaning weakly as he slips from me and lowers my leg, smoothing my skirt back down as his cum starts to trickle down my thighs.

“Have I ever told you I love when you get competitive?” Henry breathes, smiling down at me.

I grin. “You may have mentioned it once or twice.”


End file.
